Àäåïò Îðäåíà Òüìû
by Shunkaku Bu1
Summary: Ýòî ìèð, â êîòîðîì íåò è íå áûëî Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ìèð, â êîòîðîì îí ïðîñòî íå ïðåäóñìîòðåí. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî âïåðåäè - slash.
1. Ìèð

**Ãëàâà 1**

**Ìèð**

- Èòàê, êàê æå âàñ çîâóò? - Ìóæ÷èíà, ñèäåâøèé çà ñòîëîì íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, íàêîíåö îòîðâàëñÿ îò ðàçëîæåííûõ ïåðåä íèì áóìàã è ïîäíÿë íà ìåíÿ õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà.

Ýòî áûë ñòðàííûé ìèð. Ìèð, â êîòîðîì íèêîãäà íå áûëî Âîëüäåìîðòà, à Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, ãëàâà Îðäåíà Ñâåòà áûë óáèò ïî çàêàçó ïðàâÿùåé âåðõóøêè Îðäåíà Òüìû… ×óäîì âûæèâøåãî åãî ñûíà îòïðàâèëè íà ñîõðàíåíèå ïîä êðûëûøêî Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, äèðåêòîðà øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî ëó÷øèå óáèéöû Îðäåíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñóìåëè äî íåãî äîáðàòüñÿ… À ñàì Ãàððè, êàê çâàëè ìàëü÷èøêó, óìóäðÿëñÿ ïîêàçûâàòü äàð ñèëüíåéøåãî ñâåòëîãî ìàãà ñòîëåòèÿ, áóäóùåãî ãëàâû Îðäåíà Ñâåòà ÷åòêî ðàç â ãîä, èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà, ñîãëàñíî ðàñïèñàíèþ, ñîñòàâëåííîìó ãäå-òî äàëåêî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ òåìíîãî Îðäåíà, ïðèáûâàëè â øêîëó åãî óáèéöû.

À ïåðåäî ìíîé êàê ðàç ñèäåë îäèí èç îòâåòñòâåííûõ çà ýòî ëþäåé. È îí áóðàâèë ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè, íåòåðïåëèâî äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, åëå óäåðæèâàÿñü îò ïðèìåíåíèÿ òàê ëþáèìîãî èì "êðóöèàòóñ'à".

Ïðîéäåò âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ëåò, è åãî ñûí áóäåò âîò òî÷íî òàê æå èçó÷àòü êîãî-íèáóäü èç Ïðåäàòåëåé Îðäåíà. Ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì îí âñå áîëüøå íàïîìèíàåò åãî. Ïóñòü îí ñàì ñåáÿ îáìàíûâàåò, ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê, íî ìíå-òî âèäíî… Äðàêî ìåíÿåòñÿ. È íå ñêàæó, ÷òî â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó.

Êàæäûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü ñåìüè Ìàëôîåâ îòâå÷àåò â ïîëíîé ìåðå çà ïðåãðåøåíèå îäíîãî èç èõ ïðåäêîâ. Âîïðåêè çàêîíàì Îðäåíà, òîò ðåøèë æåíèòüñÿ íà íå÷èñòîêðîâíîé. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ñûí, åäâà òîëüêî çàòèõëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñëàáîå äûõàíèå îòöà, ïðîêëÿë åãî. Ïðîêëÿë çà òî, ÷òî â òîò æå äåíü ïåðåä ìîëîäûì Ìàëôîåì çàêðûëèñü âñå äâåðè. Åñëè Îðäåí è ìîã òåðïåòü îòñòóïíèêà â ñâîèõ ðÿäàõ, òî åãî íå÷èñòîêðîâíîãî ñûíà íà óðà âûíåñëè èç ðÿäîâ. Ïîòðåáîâàëèñü ñîòíè ëåò, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü ÷èñòîòó êðîâè. Çàòî òåïåðü â Îðäåíå íè îäíà ñîáàêà íå ïîñìååò ðÿâêíóòü, ÷òî Äðàêî ãðÿçíîêðîâåí. Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îí âêîëîòèò ãóáû, ïðîèçíåñøèå ýòî, âìåñòå ñ ÷åðåïîì èõ îáëàäàòåëÿ åìó â ñîáñòâåííóþ ãðóäü. Äà è íèêòî è íå ïîñìååò ñêàçàòü òàêîå. Íè â Ëþöèóñå, íè â Äðàêî íå îñòàëîñü íè êàïëè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé êðîâè. Äàæå ýòè ñåðûå öâåòà ñòàëè ãëàçà âîïÿò âî âåñü ãîëîñ: "Äåìîí!".

Êàê ñòðàííî. Â ýòîì ìèðå íàøëè ïðèþò è àíãåëû, è äåìîíû. Ïîòîìêè ïåðâûõ îñíîâàëè Îðäåí Ñâåòà, âòîðûå - Îðäåí Òüìû. Ýòè äâå ñèëüíåéøèå â ìèðå îðãàíèçàöèè ðâóò äðóã äðóãó ãëîòêè íà ïðîòÿæåíèè óæå ìíîãèõ ñòîëåòèé. Ñ ïåðåìåííûì óñïåõîì. Äî ñìåðòè Ïîòòåðà íà êîíå áûë Îðäåí Ñâåòà. Òåïåðü íàñòàëî Ðàâíîâåñèå.

À åùå â ýòîì ìèðå åñòü Øêîëû. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïðèäóìûâàòü ïðè÷èíû, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû îïðàâäûâàòü èõ ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. Íå ïðèäóìàë. Ïðèøëîñü òðåáîâàòü ðàçúÿñíåíèÿ. Äðàêî ñ ìèëîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå óñêàêàë ê Ñíåéïó çà ðàçðåøåíèåì çàëåçòü â çàïðåòíóþ ñåêöèþ áèáëèîòåêè. Óæå ÷åðåç ÷àñ ìû ñèäåëè òàì, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êàêîé-òî ãðîìàäíîé êíèãîé, âûòàùèòü êîòîðóþ îòòóäà ìû íå ñìîãëè äàæå âäâîåì.

Óäàëîñü ðàñêîïàòü êàêîé-òî äðåâíèé äîãîâîð, âåùàâøèé î òîì, ÷òî, äåñêàòü, Îðäåíà ðåøèëè çàêëþ÷èòü ïåðåìèðèå è â ÷åñòü ýòîãî ïàêòà î íåíàïàäåíèè îñíîâàòü Øêîëó Ìàãèè è Âîëøåáñòâà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðîòåñòû òîãäàøíåãî ãëàâû Îðäåíà Òüìû Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà, áûëî ðåøåíî ïðèíèìàòü â Øêîëó âñåõ áåç ðàçáîðó. Åæåëè êòî áåç òàëàíòà áóäåò ðâàòüñÿ â ìàãè, òî ýòî ñðàçó áóäåò ÿñíî, è ýòîìó òîâàðèùó ìèðíî íàìåêíóò, ÷òî çäåñü åãî âèäåòü íå î÷åíü-òî õîòÿò. Ïîíà÷àëó ýòîò ïðèíöèï ñðàáàòûâàë, íî ïîòîì, êîãäà íàðîä ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîëüêî íàìåêàìè äåëî è êîí÷èòñÿ, ðàäîñòíî ïîëåòåë íà õàëÿâó. Îáèäåâøèñü íà ïîäåëüíèêîâ, Ñëèçåðèí ñîáðàë âåùè÷êè è, ñëó÷àéíî çàáûâ ëþáèìóþ çâåðþøêó ãäå-òî â ïîäâàëå îãðîìíîãî çàìêà, óêàòèë â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Îáðàäîâàííûå äîíåëüçÿ ýòèì ñïåøíûì îòúåçäîì åãî îñòàâøèåñÿ ñîòîâàðèùè ïðîäîëæàëè è äàëüøå æèòü â ìèðå è ñîãëàñèè. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ãîíÿëèñü ïî ïîäçåìåëüþ çà çàáûòûì ëþáèìöåì Ñëèçåðèíà, íî ïîòîì ïëþíóëè íà ýòî áåçíàäåæíîå äåëî, îïå÷àòàëè âõîä â òîò ñàìûé ïîäâàë è îáúÿâèëè åãî çàêðûòîé çîíîé. Áåäíûé çâåðåê åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïèòàëñÿ çàáðåäàâøèìè â åãî ïåíàòû ëþáîïûòíûìè ñòóäåíòàìè, à ïîòîì îêîí÷àòåëüíî îçâåðåë. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí, ïðàâäà, åùå ïîäàâàë ïðèçíàêè æèçíè, íî ýòî áûëî òîëüêî äî òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà íà íåãî ñëó÷àéíî íàáðåë íåêèé Ãàððè Ï.

Ãðóñòíàÿ, â îáùåì, èñòîðèÿ. Äðàêî óñïåë ïî õîäó ïðî÷òåíèÿ îòïóñòèòü ïàðó íåëåñòíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ óìñòâåííûì êà÷åñòâàì òîãî ñàìîãî Ãàððè Ï., êîòîðîìó â êíèãå áûëî ïîñâÿùåíî äîâîëüíî ìíîãî ñòðàíèö.

Ñòðàííî, íî Îðäåíà âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàþò ñëåäîâàòü ïóíêòàì ýòîãî äîãîâîðà. È äðàòüñÿ çà êàæäîãî òàëàíòëèâîãî ìàëü÷èøêó èëè äåâ÷îíêó íà÷èíàþò òîëüêî ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ èì Øêîëû. Áûâàþò, ïðàâä, èñêëþ÷åíèÿ. Ìàëôîþ, íàïðèìåð, óæå îòâåäåíî ìåñòî áîåâîãî ìàãà â îäíîì èç ëó÷øèõ îòðÿäîâ Îðäåíà Òüìû. ×òî è íå óäèâèòåëüíî.

ß ïðåêëîíÿþñü ïåðåä ïðåäêàìè ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. Êàêîé æå íàäî áûëî áûòü ñâîëî÷üþ, ÷òîáû òàê èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ñîáñòâåííûìè äåòüìè. Ñ ðàííåãî äåòñòâà êàæäîìó èç íèõ â ãîëîâó âäàëáëèâàëè, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû áóäóò ñòàòü ëó÷øèìè, ñàìûìè-ñàìûìè. ×òî îíè íå äîëæíû ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîêàçàòü ñëàáîñòü õàðàêòåðà, ñëàáîñòü äóõà. Îíè óæå çíàëè ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ, ÷òî ëþáâè äëÿ íèõ ñóùåñòâîâàòü íå áóäåò, ÷òî îíè ñóùåñòâóþò òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü Âåëèêèì Ìàãîì.

Äðàêî äàæå íî÷àìè ýòèì áðåäèò. Ïóñòü îí íå õî÷åò â ýòîì ñåáå ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, íî ýòî òàê. Íè ðàçó â æèçíè îí íå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïîëþáèòü íå÷èñòîêðîâíóþ äåâóøêó. Äðåññèðîâêà äàåò ñâîè ðåçóëüòàòû.

Íî âñå-òàêè èíîãäà åìó õî÷åòñÿ áóíòîâàòü. È èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ. Â îäíîì èç ñòîëêíîâåíèé ñ îòöîì îí â çàïàëå êðèêíóë, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ æåíèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ãåé. Îòåö ïîòðåáîâàë ïðåäúÿâèòü åìó ëþáîâíèêà. Òåì æå âå÷åðîì Äðàêî ïîñêðåáñÿ â ìîþ äâåðü, ìîëÿ î ïîìîùè.

È âîò ÿ çäåñü. È ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé, òàê íàïîìèíàþùèé ñâîåãî ñûíà â áóäóùåì, èçó÷àåò êàæäóþ ÷åðòî÷êó ìîåãî ëèöà.

- Èòàê, êàê æå âàñ çîâóò? - Ýòîò êðàñèâûé ìóæ÷èíà íåðâíî ñòó÷èò íîãòÿìè íåèìîâåðíî äëèííûõ ïàëüöåâ (ýòî îäèí èõ îñíîâíûõ ïðèçíàêîâ ïî êîòîðûì âû÷èñëÿþò ïðè âñòðå÷å ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ äåìîíîâ) ïî äåðåâó ñòîëà.

ß óëûáàþñü åìó.

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Òîì Ðèääë, ñýð. Òîì Ìàðâîëî Ðèäëë. Ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ.

* * *

Âîò è êîíåö ïåðâîé ãëàâû.  
Õîòèòå ïðîäîëæåíèÿ?


	2. ×óæàêè

**Äèñêëàìåð:**

**1.** Âåñü "ãîí ïðî Ñëèçåðèíà" ïðèíàäëåæèò Ëèíå-ñàìà, ìíå æå âî âðåìÿ íàøåãî ñ íåé ðàçãîâîðà ïðèøëà ìûñëü, ÷òî èäåÿ äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíà. È ÿ íàãëî åå èñïîëüçîâàë. Êàþñü.

**2.** Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ: ýòî íå òîò Òîì Ðèääë, êîòîðîãî ìû âñå çíàåì è ëþáèì... Âîò.

**3.** Åñëè êòî-òî íå ëþáèò ÷èòàòü ïðî îðèãèíàëüíûõ àâòîðñêèõ ïåðñîíàæåé, ìîæåò ñ ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòüþ ïðîïóñòèòü ýòó ãëàâó.

* * *

****

Ãëàâà 2

**×óæàêè   
èëè  
Âîçâðàò ê èñòîêàì**

- Ñëóøàéòå ìåíÿ âû, óðîäû!!! Åñëè êòî-òî èç âàñ åùå íàäååòñÿ îòñþäà ñáåæàòü - ïóñòü ñ ýòîé ìå÷òîé ðàñïðîùàåòñÿ. Íå äëÿ òîãî ìû âàñ, ãð***íûõ èäèîòîâ ïî âñåìó ãîðîäó ñîáèðàëè!!!! Óæ ÿ-òî ñäåëàþ èç âàñ, á***ü, ëþäåé, ïîðÿäî÷íûõ ÷ëåíîâ îáùåñòâà!!! Ãîòîâüòåñü, ñ**è!

Íó äà, ÷åãî è ñòîèëî îæèäàòü îò íîâîãî íà÷àëüíèêà. Êó÷à ìàòà, êó÷à ïîíòîâ… Îáåùàíèÿ ïîðâàòü íàñ íà ÷àñòè, êàê Òóçèê ãðåëêó… Òóïî.

Íîâûé "õîçÿèí íàøèõ òåë è äóø" ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Âñå ìåäëåííî ðàçáðåëèñü ïî êîéêîìåñòàì. Òîëüêî ìåñòíûå "áóíòàðè", ôûðêàÿ è ïëþÿñü, íà÷àëè ïî î÷åðåäè âûïîëçàòü èç îêîí.

- Ñëûøü, Øóðèê ïîéäåøü ñ íàìè ê áàðó? Ïîñèäèì, ïîêóðèì, äåâîê ïî óãëàì ïîçàæèìàåì… - Íàïîñëåäîê êèíóë îäèí èç íèõ.

- Íå, ìíå åùå òóåâó õó÷ó äîìàøêè äåëàòü… - Îäèí èç ìàëü÷èøåê, ñèäÿùèé çà êóöûì ñòîëîì ïîä ñâåòîì ïîëó èñòëåâøåé ëàìïû, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò êíèãè. - Èäèòå, èäèòå, äàâàéòå.

- Äàøü ñïèñàòü?

- Ñ òåáÿ ïà÷êà ñèãàðåò.

- Çàìåòàíî. - Ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïàðåíü ïåðåêèíóë ñåáÿ ÷åðåç ïîäîêîííèê.

ß æå òèõî âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîøåë ê äâåðè. Íè ðàçó íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Èìåííî òàê, êàê íàäî, ÷òîáû çà òîáîé íå ïîøëè. ß çäåñü óæå äàâíî, ÿ îòëè÷íî çíàþ ïðàâèëà.

ß íå ïîìíþ ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Äà è ñòðàííî áûëî áû, åñëè áû ÿ èõ ïîìíèë. Îòåö óìåð åùå äî ìîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ, à ìàòü óìåðëà âî âðåìÿ ðîäîâ. Ñíà÷àëà ìåíÿ âîñïèòûâàëà áàáóøêà… Ïîìíþ òîëüêî, ÷òî îò íåå î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïàõëî ëåêàðñòâàìè è ÷òî ìíå ïî÷òè âñåãäà â òî âðåìÿ õîòåëîñü åñòü… Ñ òåõ ïîð ó ìåíÿ îñòàëèñü äâå ïîëåçíûå ïðèâû÷êè: âñåãäà âäîâîëü çàïàñàòüñÿ åäîþ íà ÷åðíûé äåíü è óìåíèå ýòó ñàìóþ åäó âûêëÿí÷èâàòü… Ïîñëå ñìåðòè áàáóøêè ÿ íà÷àë òàñêàòüñÿ ïî ïðèþòàì. Èõ áûëî òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî ÿ âñå ñåé÷àñ è íå óïîìíþ… Â ýòîò, ïîñëåäíèé, ìåíÿ ïåðåâåëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðè íåì åñòü äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íàÿ øêîëà. Äèðåêòîð ìîåãî ïðåäïîñëåäíåãî ïðèþòà çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ è õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ è ñäåëàë âñå âîçìîæíîå è íåâîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè ìåíÿ ñþäà. Êîãäà âûáåðóñü èç âñåõ ýòèõ òþðåì, êîòîðûå ïî ãëóïîìó ìíåíèþ âçðîñëûõ äîëæíû ïîìîãàòü äåòÿì áåç ðîäèòåëåé ñòàòü íîðìàëüíûìè ëþäüìè, - îáÿçàòåëüíî ñíåñó åìó íà ìîãèëó áóêåò ëèëèé…

Ïðèêðûâàþ äâåðü êîìíàòû è òîëüêî òîãäà ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÿ âîâñå íå òàì, ãäå õîòåë áû îêàçàòüñÿ. Õîëîäíîãî ñåðîãî êîðèäîðà êàê íå áûâàëî. Âîêðóã îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îãðîìíîå çâåçäíîå íåáî. Êóäà íè ïîñìîòðèøü - îòîâñþäó ïîäìèãèâàþò ìíå íåäîñòèæèìûå, íî êàæóùèåñÿ òàêèìè áëèçêèìè èñêîðêè.

- Êóäà ýòî òåáÿ ïîíåñëî, óðîä?!? Çàëîæèòü õî÷åøü, äà? - Õëîïíóëà äâåðü çà ñïèíîé.

Îí ðûâêîì ðàçâåðíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå ëèöîì è ñ ðàçìàõó óäàðèë. Çâåçäû âäðóã ñòàëè ñëîâíî áëèæå è êàê-òî ÿð÷å. Îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, ñ ñàìûõ ãðàíèö ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ ïîñûïàëñÿ òàêîé îòáîðíûé ìàò, ÷òî ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ñæàòüñÿ è èñ÷åçíóòü… Ñàøêà çàìåòèë, ãäå ìû.

- ×òî ýòî çà ôèãíÿ?

- Ïåðåñòàíü. Ìàò íàì îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ íå ïîìîæåò.

Îí çàòèõ, íî ëåã÷å îò ýòîãî íå ñòàëî. Õîëîäíûé áëåñê çâåçä óñïîêàèâàë, íî ïðèñóòñòâèå êîãî-òî ðÿäîì íàîáîðîò íàñòîðàæèâàëî. Áîëåëà âûâèõíóòàÿ ÷åëþñòü.

- Ñëóøàé, Ðèäèí, ãäå ìû?

- Ñàì íå âèäèøü? Â êîñìîñå. À òî ÷òî âîêðóã - çâåçäû.

- Íå èçäåâàéñÿ. ß äàëåêî íå òàêîé ãëóïûé, êàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü.

- ß âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ñ÷èòàþ. Òû ìíå êàê ëè÷íîñòü ñîâñåì íåèíòåðåñåí.

×òî-òî âî ìíå âñòðåïåíóëîñü è ÿ â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò âñòðåïåíóëñÿ. Ñãóñòîê îãíÿ ïðîëåòåë ìèìî, ñëåãêà îïàëèâ ëþáèìûé ñâèòåð. Ñàøêà íåõîòÿ îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñâîåãî çàíÿòèÿ - ñîçåðöàíèÿ Òóìàííîñòè Àíäðîìåäû - è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Âäðóã åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, è îí ðâàíóëñÿ â ìîåì íàïðàâëåíèè. Åìó êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì óäàëîñü îòòîëêíóòü ìåíÿ ñ ïóòè î÷åðåäíîãî îãíåííîãî øàðà. Íî òåïåðü åãî ðóáàøêà òî÷íî òàê æå êàê è ìîé ñâèòåð è åãî âîëîñû âîíÿëà îòâðàòèòåëüíûì çàïàõîì ïàëåíîãî. Ìû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, îäíîâðåìåííî êèâíóëè êàêèì-òî ñâîèì ìûñëÿì è âñòàëè ñïèíà ê ñïèíå, îæèäàÿ íàïàäåíèÿ ñ ëþáîé ñòîðîíû.

- ×òî ñêàæåøü, Ðèäèí? Ýòî âåäü òû ó íàñ ñïåö ïî ïîäîáíûì ãàäîñòÿì… Êàê òàêîå ìîæåò íàçûâàòüñÿ?

- Ôàéåðáîë, âîò ÷òî ýòî òàêîå.

- Ýòî âñå, êîíå÷íî, õîðîøî…Òîëüêî âîò êàêîãî õ*ÿ ìû òåì, êòî ýòèìè ñàìûìè ôàéåðáîëàìè øâûðÿòüñÿ ìîæåò?

- "Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà" îñèëèë?

- Áûëî äåëî.

- Îðåõîâ, òû ÷òî, è ÷èòàòü óìååøü?

- Ðàçî÷àðîâàí? Íó ëàäíî, äîáüþ òåáÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. ß âñå êíèãè ïðî÷èòàë.

- Íó, òîãäà ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ÷òî êòî-òî èç íàñ - ÷òî-òî âðîäå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è íà íåãî óæå íà÷àëñÿ îõîòíè÷èé ñåçîí…

- È çà êåì ïî-òâîåìó îíè ãîíÿþòñÿ?

Çà òîáîé, êîíå÷íî, ÿ-òî èì çà÷åì?

Ðåçêàÿ âñïûøêà ñâåòà áîëüíî óäàðèëà ïî ãëàçàì. Êîãäà ÿ îòêðûë ãëàçà, âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî íà ïàðó ñ Îðåõîì ÿ ëåæàë ïåðåä äâåðÿìè îãðîìíîãî çàìêà.

- Îò, áëèí… Ðèäèí, íó çà÷åì òåáå ïîíàäîáèëîñü çàòåâàòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð ïðî Ïîòòåðà? Ïîáîëòàëè áû î Ëàñ-Âåãàñå… Ãëÿäèøü, òàì áû è îêàçàëèñü… Íó íà êîé îí ìíå ñäàëñÿ, ýòîò âàø àíòóðàæ Àíãëèè âèêòîðèàíñêîé ýïîõè…?

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è ñòîÿâøèé íà åå ïîðîãå áåëîáîðîäûé ñòàðåö, îãëÿäåâ íàñ, ñêàçàë:

- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, ãîñïîäà. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â øêîëó Âîëøåáñòâà è Ìàãèè Õîãâàðòñ.

* * *

Êîíåö âòîðîé ãëàâû.  
Ëèíà-ñàìà, ñïåøë ôîð þ: â ñëåäóþùåé ãëàâå - **ÑÍÅÉÏ**!!!


	3. Ðàñïðåäåëåíèå

Êàê ÿ è îáåùàë Ëèíå-ñàìà, â ýòîé ãëàâå áóäåò Ñíåéï.  
Íàñëàæäàéòåñü.

* * *

**Ãëàâà 3**

**Ðàñïðåäåëåíèå**

- Âàì ïîâåçëî, ãîñïîäà, ÷òî ó÷åáíûé ãîä íà÷àëñÿ âñåãî òðè íåäåëè íàçàä… Íåîáõîäèìî âñåãî ëèøü óëàäèòü íåáîëüøèå ôîðìàëüíîñòè, è âñåãî ÷åðåç ÷àñ âû óæå áóäåòå ñòóäåíòàìè Õîãâàðòñà.

ß âîøåë â çäàíèå. Ñëåäîì íåîõîòíî ïëåëñÿ Ñàøêà. Îí ïîñòîÿííî âîð÷àë ÷òî-òî íåöåíçóðíîå è åùå ÷òî-òî ïðî Äèñíåéëåíä… Âèäèìî, åìó âñå åùå íå äàâàëà ïîêîÿ âåðîÿòíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîïàäàíèÿ êóäà-òî åùå.

Íàêîíåö-òî Äàìáëäîð äîøåë äî òîãî ìåñòà, êóäà ñîáèðàëñÿ íàñ çàâåñòè. Îí íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïðîèçíåñ êîðîòêîå "ìàëèíîâàÿ ïîìàäêà", à ïîòîì äâèíóëñÿ â îòêðûâøèéñÿ ïðîõîä. ß ïðî ñåáÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîñòàâèë ãàëî÷êó íà ïóíêòå "ëþáèòåëü ñëàäêîãî".

Âñêîðå ïåðåä íàìè îòêðûëàñü òà ñàìàÿ êîìíàòà. Êàðòèíû, èçîáðàæàþùèå ïðåæíèõ äèðåêòîðîâ, êàê è îïèñûâàëîñü, âèñåëè íà ñòåíàõ. Îíè ïîòÿãèâàëèñü è çåâàëè, ñëîâíî òî ëè ãîòîâèëèñü êî ñíó, òî ëè òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîñíóëèñü. Äàìáëäîð ïîäîøåë ê îãðîìíîìó ñòîëó, è, îáîéäÿ åãî, ñåë â êðåñëî. Äâåðü çà íàøèìè ñïèíàìè îòêðûëàñü è â êîìíàòó âîøëè äâå íîâûå ëè÷íîñòè: âûñîêàÿ áðþíåòêà ñî ñòðîãèì ëèöîì è ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà  ñ áîëåçíåííîãî öâåòà êîæåé.

"Ñíåéï è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë." - Ðåøèë ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. ß ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñàøêå, è òîò îòâåòèë íà âîé íåìîé âîïðîñ êîðîòêèì êèâêîì. Äàìáëäîð, ñëîâíî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèâ âîøåäøèõ, ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ.

- Âû çâàëè íàñ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð? - Òèõî ñïðîñèëà áðþíåòêà.

- Äà, âñå âåðíî, Ìèíåâðà. Ñåãîäíÿ íà ïîðîãå Øêîëû ïîÿâèëèñü äâà íîâûõ ñòóäåíòà. Èõ íóæíî ðàñïðåäåëèòü íà ôàêóëüòåòû.

- À âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî îíè ñëåãêà… ñëèøêîì âçðîñëûå, ÷òîáû ó÷èòüñÿ íà ïåðâîì êóðñå… - Òèõî ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï.

- À êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè áóäóò ó÷èòüñÿ íà ÏÅÐÂÎÌ êóðñå? - Äàìáëäîð ïðèïîäíÿë ëåâóþ áðîâü, ïðè÷åì âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó íåãî áûëî ñàìîå ÷òî íè íà åñòü øêîäëèâîå.

- Íî ïðîôåññîð… îíè âåäü íå ñìîãóò èçó÷èòü çà ãîä âñå òî, ÷òî äðóãèå ñòóäåíòû íà èõ êóðñå ó÷èëè íà ïðîòÿæåíèè 5 ëåò… - Ýòî óæå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Íå ôàêò, Ìèíåâðà, íå ôàêò…

Îí íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì âåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó, ïðîøåë ìèìî íåãî, à çàòåì ñíÿë ñ ïîëêè ñòàðóþ øëÿïó. Ñàøêà óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå. Åùå áû, íå êàæäûé äåíü ìîæíî óâèäåòü ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè æèâóþ ðåëèêâèþ.

Øëÿïà ïîøåâåëèëàñü è íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü.

- ×òî âû âîëíóåòåñü, çäåñü æå âñå ÿñíî, êàê áîæèé äåíü… ×åðíåíüêîãî - íà Ñëèçåðèí. à òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü – íà Ãðèôôèíäîð.

Ñàøêà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.

Äàìáëäîð òåì âðåìåíåì, ïîêà âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëè ìåäëåííî ïóíöîâåþùåãî íîâîÿâëåííîãî Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, âåðíóë Øëÿïó íà ìåñòî. Çàòåì îí ñíîâà ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê íàì ôàñàäîì è íà÷àë âåùàòü. Ñ êàæäûì åãî ñëîâî ê Ñàøêå âîçâðàùàëñÿ íîðìàëüíûé öâåò. Ê êîíöó ëåêöèè îí ñíîâà ïðèøåë â ñîçíàíèå.

- Îñòàïà ïîíåñëî… - Òèõî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Íàêîíåö, Äàìáëäîð ïðåêðàòèë íåñòè ÷óøü î äîñòîèíñòâàõ Õîãâàðòñà è ïåðåøåë ê ïðåäñòàâëåíèþ íàñ äåêàíàì, à äåêàíîâ íàì.

- Èòàê, ñòóäåíòû, ýòî âàøè áóäóùèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè… Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíà äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Òðàíñôîðìàöèè… è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï…

- …äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà è ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë… - Çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ñíåéï.

- Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ âûíóæäåí íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî âàñ åùå íå óòâåðäèëè íà ýòîé äîëæíîñòè…

"Õîòü ÷òî-òî îñòàåòñÿ íåèçìåííûì" - ïðî ñåáÿ çàêëþ÷èë ÿ.

- Èòàê, ãîñïîäà, à òåïåðü âû.

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò… Àí… Íåò, Òîì… Òîì Ðèääë. - Âñåãäà ìå÷òàë ýòî ñêàçàòü.

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ âàñ íà íàøåì ôàêóëüòåòå, ìèñòåð Ðèääë. Òîëüêî ÿ âûíóæäåí ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ÷òî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîðàáîòàòü â ýòîì ãîäó. - Âûñîêîìåðíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.

- Íè÷åãî, îíè âñå îòëè÷íî ïîíèìàþò, Ñåâåðóñ. - Ïðèìèðÿþùèì òîíîì ïðîáîðìîòàë Äàìáëäîð. - Òåïåðü âàøà î÷åðåäü, Ìèñòåð…

- Íàòò. - Ïðîëåïåòàë Ñàøêà. - Àëåêñ Íàòò. Äà, ìåíÿ òàê çîâóò…

Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Äàìáëäîð ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì íàêîíåö èçðåê:

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû ïðîâîäèòü íàøèõ íîâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ â èõ ñïàëüíè. Îíè, ïîõîæå, ñìåðòåëüíî óñòàëè. - Îí ïîäìèãíóë íàì. - Äà åùå ïî ïóòè ìîæåòå çàãëÿíóòü íà êóõíþ. Äóìàþ, óæèí èì òîæå íå ïîìåøàåò.

* * *

Åùå îäíà êîðîòêàÿ ãëàâà...  
Õîòü êîìó-íèáóäü êðîìå ìåíÿ ýòî íàäî?


End file.
